As technologies develop rapidly, digital household products are becoming more appreciated. Users are able to search for important information or enjoy audio and video (AV) services by connecting computers to the Internet.
However, at present, when wishing to browse information on the Internet, most of the users use a monitor instead of a high definition television (HDTV) to surf the Internet. Therefore, although a user has an HDTV, he/she can not enjoy the AV service on the Internet with the benefit of the HDTV. Accordingly, the industry works on a subject of how to provide multifunctional TVs such that the users can enjoy the higher definition digital service.